


Valhalla Welcomes You, Stark!

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Einherjar Tony Stark, Hurt Tony Stark, Mixed Media, Mixing Fandoms, Not Really Character Death, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: Left behind to die in Siberia, Tony struggles to survive. He assumes most of his worries are to stay conscious enough to send out a proper message for help, and not freezing to death. But it's just not his day at all. A beast of some sort makes it into the bunker and Tony tries his best to survive...but doesn't.--Despite all that's happened, Valkyrie still gets messages of possible beings to take to Valhalla. Thor, Bruce, and Loki are present when she shows him the first candidate in many moons. To their shock, it was none other than Tony Stark himself.





	Valhalla Welcomes You, Stark!

"What is that?" Bruce asked as he walked over to Valkyrie as he approached. 

"Hm?" She looked up from her device to look at Bruce then back to the device. "This is how I would receive candidates for Valhalla."

"Seriously? That's cool...how does it work?" Bruce asked, intrigued. 

"Not quite that _cool_." Loki interrupted. It caused Thor to come towards the group, and the other two to raise their brows at him. So he explained. "Possible candidates means someone's about to die. And depending on how valiantly they do, after the Valkyrie analysis the situation, once they are killed in battle they might go to Valhalla. Or not."

"You're going to watch someone die? That's your job? You're like...a grim reaper?" 

"Sort of. But I haven't been in a long time. Some of these calls come and go but...I haven't seen one in _years_."

"The warriors of Valhalla were meant to fight against Ragnarok...that's already happened though," Loki commented, slightly awkwardly. A lot has happened. All the chase and pursuit of power and title seemed to have been in another life. But the memories of what home once was, remained and he knew the rules, the expectations, the traditions by heart. 

"Perhaps it's best to let them rest with Freya in her fields?" Thor suggested. 

"Oi! Who's the Valkyrie here? Lemme just see what's going on." She enlarged the image from her device and showed them all the candidate. All three men gasped in shock. 

"That...no, that's wrong." Bruce stammered and felt a wave of anxiety roll through him. 

"What's happened to him?" Loki questioned, but quietly, as if to himself only. 

"You all know this man?" Valkyrie asked. 

"Stark...He is an Avenger from Midgard. A friend...you must be mistaken. Surely it is not his time." Thor trie to wave it off.

"You know as well as I do that I do not control when or who is chosen. I just have to decide if he's worthy." She told them.

"What's that mean again?" Bruce asked. 

"His acceptance into Valhalla depends that he is killed in combat. Stark is....he's cunning. He'll survive whatever in front of him." Loki tried to be assuring. 

"Even if he fought valiantly, if he doesn't get killed, he won't go to Valhalla or Freya's fields," Thor stated with a frown of concern for his friend.

"He's not gonna die!" Bruce exclaimed. When that caught all of their attention, Bruce felt squirmy under their eyes but he pressed on. "It doesn't even make sense. Tony is....is an atheist at best. Why would he even be chosen to be rescued by Norse deities? It doesn't make any sense!" 

"Banner...though it matters what Valkyrie here decides to do with him, it doesn't change the fact that Stark is about to be challenged by a great foe...and he seems...stranded. Wounded..." Loki informed him, motioning to the hologram in Valkyrie's hand. 

"I do not understand...where are the others?" Thor asked aloud. 

"Fellas? It's showtime..." Valkyrie said. 

They all gathered around to watch with horrible levels of anticipation and dread. 

* * *

 

Tony was having a hard time staying conscious and keeping his breathing in check. His suit was shutting down but he thinks he had just enough time to send out a distress call. He just needed to survive until then. 

Memories of what just happened were roaring in his mind, his eidetic memory playing it over and over. He and Steve had come a long way but he thought of them as friends. At the very least a trusted partner...but it all changed. When push comes to shove, Steve would stand by Bucky. Not to the extent of protecting Bucky while trying to be rational and reason with Tony until some understanding could be found. They were fighting to kill...

Sure Bucky had the excuse of being brainwashed over the decades but what about Steve? Still, in all his moral high ground, sound of mind, went into a full blitzed attack and was ready to kill Tony...

" ** _Grrrrrr_**..."

Tony's eyes snapped open at that. With his suit shut off, it would make his movements bulky and heavy. But he forced himself to stand. His fingers hurt as they picked up the shield Steve left behind. He barely managed to lift it before something tackled him at full strength. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and it burned to breathe. 

Was this how it was going to end?

* * *

 

"He's going to die..." Bruce muttered as he watched, unable to look away. He had no idea what the hell was going on. Why was Tony in that freezing bunker, alone and wounded? That was Steve's shield, so where was he? Why wasn't he helping Tony? 

"Are you going to save him?" Loki asked Valkyrie quietly. 

That made both of the actual Avengers look at her with an expecting look. 

"I'm not in the game anymore...."

"Asgard isn't there anymore either. My father is gone. We are uncertain in the path that lies ahead...we didn't give up on each other. We can't give up on Stark." Thor told her with a pleading voice. 

She wasn't sure and looked at Bruce for further help. 

Bruce looked as helpless as possible. Almost vulnerable and more human than she's seen him. " _Please_. He's...Tony's...he's an acquired taste, sure, but he's...Tony. He's family..."

She looked at each of them before sighing and taking a step back. In a flash of white light, she was gone. 

"What does that mean? Is Tony going to be okay?" Bruce asked the brothers. 

Loki and Thor looked at each other. 

"Banner..." Thor was struggling to find the words to explain this to him. Luckily, Loki stepped in. 

"Things have changed. The purpose of those in Valhalla as well. But it's a separate place from Asgard so it should be safe. But that still remains the fact that...entry requires sacrifice...of life. On Midgard...a body will remain...Hopefully found and given a proper burial." 

"So Tony's dead? Like...dead-dead?"

"Not exactly. He'll become an Einherjar." Loki answered.

Thor patted Bruce's shoulder in sympathy. He knew that between the Avengers, Banner and Stark had shared an intellectual bond that couldn't be matched. "Valhalla is paradise. He'll eat his fill, enjoy the finest mead, and fight with honor and glory til his heart contents!" 

Though it might be reassuring to Thor, it did very little to calm Bruce. 

"Can...can we see him?" Bruce asked.

"Thor might...you and I might not be as welcomed in Valhalla," Loki explained. 

"Can you try to take us? Me at least. He'll be terrified. Please, Thor!" 

Thor looked unsure and helpless. "To be honest...I'm just not sure what is and isn't allowed anymore. I do not know what awaits Stark." 

* * *

 

"Oh my god, you're Tony Stark!" 

"No way, that can't be him."

"Uh...it is actually. And he's having a very trippy dream or panic attack so if you two can stop and tell me where the hell I am, that'd be great!" Tony snapped as he tried to take in as much of the surroundings.   
  
"Oh wow. Well, I wasn't expecting this to be our first task of the day...my name's Magnus Chase, son of Frey. This is my Valkyrie Sam. Welcome to the afterlife!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Marvel and i love Uncle Rick's worlds. Obviously, some of the things clashed but...whateves. 
> 
> Should I continue this? Should Bruce get to meet Tony as an Einherjar? Do you wanna see the rest of the Avengers learning about Tony's 'death'? 
> 
> What would you like to see?


End file.
